u_i_o_tfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexsander Fedorov I
Firstborn son of the Emperor, Alexsander Fedorov I has been known to be one of the most well known, but the least understood offspring of the Emperor. Though the firstborn and immediate successor to Emperor Fedorov I, he is embarrassingly an alcoholic, although it is unknown as to what drives his alcoholism. Albeit being an alcoholic, Alexsander is a sadistic, brutally strict military commander, giving the fullest extent of punishments that can be given to any of his officers if they were to fail to complete a given assignment, even so when they say "I tried my best". Despite these downsides, he is still the Archduke and the designated heir to the Emperor. His starting service date is censored or unknown entirely, but he has been known famously for breaking military protocol, when following such may have warranted unnecessary casualties to the forces under his command. When he wasn't drunk, he developed new technology and strategies for his soldiers to counter the conditions they face to ensure victory and ensure comfort-ability for his soldiers. Much of his past is widely unknown, but judging from the sighted scars around his face and body, it is presumed that he must have undergone rigorous physical training. A fluent speaker in French, German, English, and Polish, he has been able to broker peace deals, or forms of alliance with ragtag militias, upon the expansionist Crusades done by the Imperial Army. Again, due to his past being widely unknown, Alexsander's birth country is unknown as well, although many come to suggest that Northern Europe is the most plausible. Although the in-line successor to the Emperor, Alexsander has strived to live in the action. By his own order, he has demoted himself from being the over-all commander of the Army. A frontline commander by all means, he overviews the soldiers, whilst leading them amidst of a battle, no matter how big or brutal. Most Imperial propaganda previews depict Alexsander as the most successful commander in the Imperium's history. History From what the general public can gather about Alexsander Fedorov I's past military career, it is found that Alexsander once commanded a small division of the Imperial Army. According to investigations, most of the territory that the Imperium expanded upon, starting from Southern Germany and across the Mediterranean, has been under the leadership of Alexsander. There are barely any signs of major conflict within these conquered territories, which supports the theory of Alexsander presumably guiding a semi-bloodless crusade, only bringing in ragtag militias without the use of force or threatening posture. Of course, some resistance was met, but such evidence of such has either been buried across the extreme sandstorms of Europe, or simply never occurred. Restructuring After countless victories against the Imperium's enemies, most of mainland Europe was under the cloak of the Emperor and his Imperium. With Imperial scouts reporting an all-time high abundance of natural resources within Africa and the Middle East, a new front has formed, but the organization and leadership of the African Expedition was in complete disarray. Due to the ever-so boring stature of the position of a Lieutenant General of the Imperial Army, by his own request to the Emperor, Alexsander enacted a promotion upon himself to a Field Marshal. In doing so, he was able to lead alongside his troops, and reorganize the front in the African Campaign, of which led up to the formation of the Pan-African/Arabian Expeditionary Forces.